


Calvin to the Klein

by m00n_and_stxrs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, F/M, but they kiss so hey, changkyun loves his clavin klein, genderneutral reader, i am sorry that this is so bad, reader could be anyone, this is kinda weird, underwear shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00n_and_stxrs/pseuds/m00n_and_stxrs





	Calvin to the Klein

„Are you serious? Another pair of those?“ You gave the pair of boxers your best friend was holding in his hands a questioning look.

“They are Calvin Klein. You can't ever have enough of those. Seriously!” Changkyun put them into his basket and looked at you, only to wink. “Plus they are pretty tight and I look awesome in them”

“Ugh.” You made a disgusting face. “I totally didn't wanna hear that.”  
And with a dramatic gesture you added: “Mercy.. please delete these images from my poor brain.”

“There are images? Interesting...” With that he just left you standing in the men's underwear department of the shop you decided to go shopping in, your mouth wide opened.

But if you were honest you couldn't deny the fact that you did imagine your best friend with less clothes before. And maybe you were even a tiny little bit in love with him, but that wasn't the point here. It was just so exhausting that he seemed to tease you on purpose like he knew.

You sighed and decided to look for him, silently hating yourself because you agreed to go underwear shopping with you best friend, that you had a little crush on. And what made everything even more sad is the fact that he needed said underwear for his next date, as he had explained in the bus earlier.

When you finally found him Changkyun was already standing at the checkout.

“There you are.” you groaned but he didn't seem to mind your slightly annoyed tone.

“Here I am.” He said and as he gathered what he purchased, you could see that he literally only bought the stupid boxers and you couldn't help but sigh.

As soon as you left the shop he started bouncing up and down and we walked next to you.

“So.. everything for that date, huh?” You said, the fact that he was so happy about it making you a bit sad.

Changkyun looked at you with the brightest grin on his face.  
“It's gonna be the best.”

“Who is it anyway? You didn't tell me Changkyun and as your best friend I demand an answer.”

He stopped walking and turned towards you and smirked.

“You wanna know?”   
You just replied with a nod.

Changkyun quickly pecked your lips, whispered “You.” and started running for his life as you tried to hit him with your handbag.

“You are definitely not going to wear those things you bought to our first date, you idiot!”


End file.
